


Argument

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: James Ashton/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Argument

Why are you looking at me like that?

I know this is sudden, but it’s an opportunity I can’t pass. Not at this point in my career. 

That’s not true! Yes, I know I haven’t been around much, but it’s not fair to say I only care about work. After everything, I’ve done… yes, I know you’ve sacrificed too, but my point is that I deserve a little consideration after all my work. We both do. 

The project? My college friend, Emily wants me to work with her on a biography of our teacher Professor Vazquez. 

Well, yeah, but we weren’t really dating. I was just trying to stop my parents from pushing anyone else on me. Emily and I were never romantic. In fact, she’s with… what? Now you don’t trust me? I can’t believe you would think I could possibly cheat on you with Emily. She’s practically a sister to me. Just take my hands and look into my eyes. You know I love you and would never want to ruin what we have.

Because this book means a lot to me. Not only will it be a bestseller but it’s going to be popular among the literary community. Besides, Professor Vazquez was like a second father to me. I need to honor his memory with this biography.

Look, I promise once this book is done, we’ll be able to live the kind of life we’ve been dreaming about for years. 

Don’t say that. I swear I’ve always kept you in mind, I… yes, I know I’ve hardly been around and I’ll admit this book deal with make things worse. And I get that the optics of me spending all my time with another woman are bad. But you know me and you know I love you.

What? If this is your idea of a joke, I’m not amused. Look at this. It was my grandmother’s wedding ring and I was hoping one day you might wear it. 

Real soon, I’m going to officially propose really soon, I… No! Please, don’t go. I promise I can change. I’ll even cancel this book deal if it means that much to you. 

No! Of course, I wouldn’t resent you if I did that. Emily would understand and… of course, I would understand too! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell it’s just that… are those your bags? They’re already packed, aren’t they?

I guess there’s nothing to say, is there? You already made up your mind and this book deal was the final straw. If you just… 

I’m sorry I…

Please don’t go...


End file.
